Wish come true0
by anon azure
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki sees a falling star, and makes a wish... Becareful what you wish for... It just might come true... YuChi
1. Yuki's Wish

Wish Come True…

**Wish Come True…**

**A Gravitation FanFiction…**

**Chapter 01: Yuki's wish…**

**By: anonazure**

**I Do Not Own Gravitation, Just Borrowing For The Sake Of My Imagination…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"YUKI!!"

Shuichi shouted as he came slamming into Yuki's study.

"What the heck do you want brat?!"

Yuki shouted back as Shuichi came running towards him and sat down on his lap.

"Oh… Yuki I miss you so much" Shuichi mumbled as he rubbed his head against Yuki's chest.

Yuki pushed suddenly pushed Shuichi away causing him to fall on the floor. Shuichi made a small painful sound and pouted at Yuki.

"Look… I don't have time for you brat. I have a deadline coming up and I seriously need to finish this. So leave me the hell alone!"

Yuki yelled at Shuichi. But amazingly he didn't throw Shuichi out. Shuichi crawled back to Yuki and leaned his head on Yuki's lap.

"I'm sorry Yuki… Can I at least stay with you? I promise I'll be quiet…"

Shuichi said softly and kissed Yuki's right hand that laid on his lap. Yuki sighed at the pink hair boy and patted his head. He found it very cute on how sometimes Shuichi would ask him for something.

After a while Shuichi fell asleep by the sound of Yuki's typing. He slept resting his head on Yuki's lap. Yuki found it a little difficult, but he doesn't want to wake up the younger boy who looked absolutely so cute when he's sleeping.

It was half past one in the morning when Yuki finally finished. He saved his work, and decided he would just print it tomorrow since the sound of the printer might wake up Shuichi. He turned off the his laptop and started to shake the pink-haired boy slowly.

"Hey… wake up… it's time we go to the room…" Yuki whispered softly in Shuichi's ear.

"Mmmmhh… Yuki…" Shuichi said opening his eyes lazily.

"Let's go Shuichi…" but all that Shuichi did was yawn. So Yuki sighed and lifted Shuichi in a bridal style and carried him to the room.

Yuki laid Shuichi down and went to his side and laid down next to Shuichi. Shuichi felt the bed rocked as Yuki laid down. Shuichi turned to face Yuki and snuggled his face at Yuki's chest and Yuki kissed him.

Shuichi saw a straight bright light that came down the starry sky and realized what it was.

"Yuki, look a shooting star…" Shuichi said pointing at the bright light.

"So?" Yuki said sleepily facing Shuichi and looking into his lazily eyes, obviously fight sleep off just to see the star falling from heaven.

Shuichi closed his eyes and clasped his hands together tightly and without a doubt made his wish to the descending star.

"So… make a wish… I wish that I'll have a date with Yuki… Yuki and I on a seaside restaurant… and we'd walk by the beach and watch the sunset and when night falls… we'll watch the stars together…and we'll stay together forever… What do you wish for Yuki?"

Yuki smirked and thought what would be a good wish.

"I wish that I've never met you, brat…cause then I wouldn't have any problem every time I have a deadline to meet."

"Be careful what you wish for Yuki it might come true… um… You don't mean that do you… Yuki?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

After that Yuki fell right asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun has risen and shined through the curtain of the window of the bedroom and lit Yuki face causing him to wake up. Yuki yawned and finally stood up, he looked over to his side and did not find the pink-haired boy beside him.

"Must have an early job today… yawn…"

Yuki then got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. As he washed his face, he opened the cover to brush his teeth. He was dumbfounded when he didn't find Shuichi's pink toothbrush besides his.

'He must've been in a hurry… and took his toothbrush along. What am I so worried about?. It's Shuichi. Alright calm down and just relax'

He thought and went on to brushing his teeth. He then went to his study to start on his new book when…

"WHAT THE!?"

Yuki saw his study differently. There was a shelf containing all the books his written and some books his doesn't even remember writing but had his name on it. He now also had two laptops one was his old black one the other was a new model in a dark Grey color. There were also awards on frames like 'Best Romance Novel of the year: Eiri Yuki' and more awards like that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

He shouted in his empty study like someone was there.

"Oh ohayo Yuki-san…"

Yuki heard a familiar voice and he turned around to see… Tohma?! But Tohma was different. His hair was a much richer color of yellow and his clothes were all in white, like he was some kind of angel.

"Tohma!? What the hell is going on here Tohma! Explain now!"

"Calm down… Yuki-san… I'm not Tohma… I may look like him but I'm not him…"

Okay right about now Yuki was all confused sure he looked a little different but the he still have the same evil-but-innocent smile on his face that made Yuki think that Tohma's gone nuts.

"Stop playing games with me Tohma!"

"I'm… not… Tohma!!"

Yuki was then right across the room. Yuki was shocked how did Tohma do that. He felt a sort of like shock wave hit him that got him across the room. The-Tohma-Look-A-Like now was dusting his clothes, since he was all white no wonder he'd be worried if his clothes got dirty.

"Now… Yuki-san I'm not the Tohma you know, even though I look like him… My name is Hikaru… I m the falling star from the night you made your wish… I came here and granted you your wish…"

Yuki stood up and dusted himself and looked confused at Tohma or Hikaru or whatever he was confused was this a prank or what. He finally relaxed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Ok… I'll play along for a while… so… you came to grant my wish huh?…"

Yuki made his was to his table and opened the top drawer and took out a cigarette and his lighter. _'Thank heavens that didn't change'_ Yuki thought as he started to lit his cigarette.

"Ok, Hoshi right? What exactly did I wish for?"

Yuki said as he blew out a smoke. Hikaru sighed and also scratched the back of is head.

"Oh my, you've forgotten already… oh well I'm only here to grant it anyway weather you know it or not… Eiri Yuki, I Hikaru have granted your wish…"

He said pointing at Yuki who was just calmly smoking like it was nothing serious. That was really weren't serious to Yuki.

"Your wish… That you've never met Shuichi Shindou…"

At this point the cigarette on Yuki's mouth slipped out and fell on the floor. _'What I've never met Shuichi?'_ Yuki looked at his lighter, it was the lighter were he placed the picture he and Shuichi took on their date, but it wasn't there.

He dashed to the bedroom and saw that all of Shuichi's clothes were gone. He went to the kitchen where there was a spot that's suppose to be burnt when Shuichi tried to cook. He looked at the roof above the counter but found no signs of the burn, it was in perfect condition. Shuichi's stuff were all gone as well. His own cups and plates, his mountains of Sakuma Ryuichi's CDs were all nowhere to be found. He went back to the study and grabbed Hikaru by the neckline of his clothes.

"Alright Hikaru, what the fuck is going on?!"

"I told you, I just granted your wish… You wished you've never met Shuichi-kun so that you'll have no problem in your career. These books here, are the book you could've have finished if Shuichi wasn't around. These awards are the awards you would've won in the past year you've spent with Shuichi-kun… isn't this what you wanted Yuki-san?"

Yuki released Hikaru and bowed down. _'No way… Shuichi and I never met?… Every moment we had together was gone just like that?… I should be happy right?… I have more time to myself now?… but if I've never met Shuichi… where is he?…'_

"Hey you… Star-boy… If I never met Shuichi… where is he?"

"Well Yuki-san, get dressed and I'll show you… and you might want to wear some disguise since now your fame is ten times bigger than with Shuichi-kun… You will probably be attacked by a mob once we step out of your house."

Hikaru smiled. Yuki growled at him, but since he doesn't know what happen the past year if he hadn't met Shuichi, he jus went along with Hikaru's suggestion. Yuki wore a baby blue colored shirt, black pants and to top it all his favorite black long jacket and a pair of shades to cover his eyes.

He went to the living room where Hikaru was waiting. Hikaru looked at Yuki from different angles to see how he looks.

"You'll need this…"

Hikaru said and snapped his fingers and on Hikaru's hand appeared a black colored wig with a shoulder length ponytail.

"Your not seriously suggesting I wear that do you?"

"Well if you want to stay alive, it'd be better if you wear this…"

Yuki growled again but wore it anyway. Hikaru opened the door and headed to the elevator with the Angry-Still-In-Shock-And-Confused-Yuki behind him.

"Hey, Hikaru why not just use your magic to get us where your taking me?"

"Well, I'd love to… But then you won't be able to see the change in your life without Shuichi-kun…oh and Yuki-san…… phase yourself."

Phase yourself? Yuki was left confused at the last words Hikaru said before the doors stopped at the ground floor, but Hikaru pressed the hold button for a while and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki-san please. Once I open this door you must run and stay close behind me understand?…"

Yuki was still clueless but nevertheless nodded at Hikaru's advice. Hikaru removed his finger from the button and when the doors opened a large group of women charged in and Hikaru dashed with Yuki following him close behind.

Hikaru got out and Yuki followed and both watched the group of women fought to get in the elevator. Pushing and shoving every other women in their way. Yuki was on the floor watching them act like beast that weren't fed for a long, long time.

"What are they doing?"

"Why… they are your die hard fans… all wanting to get a piece of you…"

Hikaru said dusting himself again and reached out a hand to help Yuki get up. Hikaru led Yuki outside telling Yuki that they should go to the N-G building on foot. As they made their way, they saw giant posters of 'Bad Luck' and most of the posters included Shuichi hanging or hugging Hiro, so close as if they were about to kiss.

"What's going on with Shuichi and Hiro huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough Yuki-san, we're almost at the N-G building…"

After a while of a walking they finally reached the N-G building. In the building the song 'Rage Beat' was being played. Hikaru led Yuki to the place where 'Bad Luck' was practicing. Yuki could hear Shuichi's voice echoing from the hall. When they came in the room, it was like nobody can see them.

"Why don't they notice us?"

"I've placed a barrier around us, so that no one will mind us…"

"Alright that should be all for today…"

The blond longhaired American saying to the band members. Still it was like nothing change between them. Shuichi was still hyper active, Fujimori was still calm and still in though of the best thing for the band with their manager the all so powerful K-san. Hiro was still in the recording room fixing his instrument.

"So what so different with them it's like nothing change at all…"

Yuki said Hikaru placed his finger on Yuki's lips and pointed at Shuichi that was sitting on the couch with his head lying back. Yuki watched with a 'So-What's-The-Big-Deal' in his eyes. He then saw Hiro approaching Shuichi with a cup of water and handed it to Shuichi.

"Here you go Shu-Chan…"

"Thanks Hi…"

Shuichi was cut off when Hiro placed a light kiss on his lips. Then sat beside Shuichi and placed his hands over Shuichi's shoulders with Shuichi blushing like crazy. Yuki's eyes widened with the sudden development.

"Hey you two… I know about your situation and all, but please do it in private…"

Fujimori said to them while standing in front of them, and everyone else laughed inside the room at Fujimori's comment on them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Well since you haven't met Shuichi-kun, Hiro realized that he loved Shuichi-kun and Shuichi-kun felt the same, so they ended up together and aren't ashamed of it."

"Then what happened in the park that night I found Shuichi's crappy song?"

"Well, your wish gave out a sudden changes in the events that originally happened. That night you were there and Shuichi-kun had his song, but you didn't find the song. You simply ignored it, and Shuichi just passed by you trying to keep up with the song he wrote."

Yuki looked at Shuichi who was laughing and blushing beside Hiro and snuggled comfortably below Hiro's arm _lovingly?_ Then Hikaru continued on.

"But some events didn't change… Like Shuichi-kun and Hiro meeting Ayaka-san, but since they don't know you they weren't able to help her locate you. Also…… um… Taki of 'ASK'"

Yuki looked at Hikaru seriously since Yuki knew what that guy did to Shuichi before, that made him so angry he nearly killed one of the band members of ASK. He looked consciously hoping Hikaru won't say he did to Shuichi what he did before.

"Well, I'm sure you know that event well Yuki-san. Taki of ASK was still jealous of Shuichi-kun and, well even without meeting you. Shuichi-kun still got raped. But this time Hiro was the one who almost killed someone for Shuichi. Everything you've ever done for Shuichi, the way you made him happy… was all gone, and he found new happiness in Hiro…"

Hikaru said everything to be said and looked at Yuki's painful expression. He felt sorry and wanted to help. But like he said he was just here to grant the last wish he heard on his star.

"It's a lie! Get the barrier out he might remember me!"

"Yuki-san it's no use… he won't remember you even if you force him to…"

"Just do it!"

"Fine have it your way Yuki-san…"

Hikaru took Yuki outside and instructed him to wait for Shuichi t come out of the recording room cause it would be to awkward if they found him in the recording room and would wonder how he got there. Hikaru snapped his fingers and the barrier was gone. Yuki took off his wig and his shades and gave them to Hikaru said he had something to do for a while.

It was already about 3:45 in the noon and Shuichi and the other members were coming out of the recoding room. Not long that everyone was gone. Shuichi was going home with Hiro, but Hiro told him to wait while he went to get his motorbike.

Shuichi was alone in the main hall of the N-G building. Yuki came out from behind him and tapped Shuichi on the shoulder that made Shuichi scream out like a girl.

"Wha don't sneak up on me like that?!…"

"……………"

"Wow are you a foreigner mister?"

"Hmm… no… I'm Eiri Yuki do you know me?"

"Eiri Yuki?…… um……………………………………………………………………………… I'm sorry I don't really know who you are…………………"

Yuki looked down disappointed and looked up again at Shuichi whose face was now inches away from Yuki's. Shuichi stepped back and looked at him from various angles.

"Hmm…………I've felt like I know you……"

"Shuichi I'm………"

'_Shit what do I say? I can't say I'm his former lover… His never met me… I can't tell him about Hikaru he'll think I'm crazy… I'm in deep shit…'_

"Shu-Chan! Let's go!"

"OKAY!! Hey I'll see you around Ok mister… I have to go my lover's waiting for me!"

'_Lover?!' _"Shuichi!… Shuichi"

Shuichi rode off with Hiro waving goodbye to Yuki. Yuki tried to catch them but he couldn't.

"Hey Shu-Chan… Do you know him?"

"No… But I feel like I do… Oh well…"

Yuki fell on his knees and bowed down. Yuki's eyes ad tears falling from them. Hikaru came back wearing Yuki's wig and holding his shades and snapped his fingers and they were back at Yuki's apartment. Hikaru attempted to pat Yuki's back. When Yuki suddenly bolted up and grabbed Hikaru by the neckline of his shirt again.

"TAKE IT BACK!! TAKE THE DAMN WISH BACK!!"

Yuki bellowed. BUT Hikaru suddenly turned into smoke and vanished from Yuki's grasp.

"I'm sorry… once I grant a wish… there is no turning back… when you made that wish Yuki-san you meant it…"

Yuki fell heavily on his knees and hands. This time his tears fell heavily he was crying and sobbing why did he have to make that stupid wish?!

"please… take me back… I-I'm lost without Shuichi…… out of everyone I ever knew… Shuichi was the only one who loved me truly… he said he'd die for me……… when I was lost in darkness… he was my light…… even though he was a brat and annoyed me…… I always want him beside me…… I-I never got the chance…… I never got the chance to tell him…… that I LOVE him… that I would die for him… that he was the happiest thing that happened in my worthless life…… Shuichi… I never should've made that stupid wish!"

"Yuki… what's wrong?"

A familiar soft voice he suddenly heard and he looked up. He saw Shuichi's image it was like a hologram the image was faint but the warmth that drew out from it was real.

"Shuichi?"

"Congratulations… Yuki-san"

Hikaru said coming out from behind Shuichi's image smiling happily. He kneeled don and sat Yuki up who was still in tears, he then handed something that shined brightly and felt so warm.

"Well you seemed to have found a way to refuse the wish… So now I'll give you another chance to make another wish… oh and be careful what you wish for it might come true… goodbye Yuki-san it was fun hanging out with you… now close your eyes…"

Yuki closed his eyes hoping that everything would go back.

"Yuki, look a shooting star…" Shuichi said pointing at the bright light.

"Huh?… What?"

"Make a wish Yuki… I wish that I'll have a date with Yuki… Yuki and I on a seaside restaurant… and we'd walk by the beach and watch the sunset and when night falls… we'll watch the stars together…and we'll stay together forever… What do you wish for Yuki?"

'I'm back… to where I made the wish… Shuichi… he's still here'

Yuki then started to laugh and kissed Shuichi on the forehead over and over.

"Yuki?… what's wrong with you?"

"Shu-Chan… I don't wish for anything… As long as your here beside me… Everything is simply perfect… I love you Shu-Chan…………………"

"Yuki…… I LOVE YOU!!"

Shuichi shouted kissing Yuki all over his face and Yuki welcoming each kiss and returning them when Shuichi was done kissing him.

"Shu-Chan…"

"Hmmm? What is it Yuki?"

"Tomorrow…… Let's go out…"

"But what about your work……"

"I won't work tomorrow, I want to spend tomorrow… with you Shu-Chan…"

"Oh… Yuki……………"

Then they drifted into sleep.

**End Of Chapter…**


	2. Shuichi's Wish

Wish Come True…

**Wish Come True…**

**A Gravitation FanFiction…**

**Chapter 02: Shuichi's wish…**

**By: anonazure**

**I Do Not Own Gravitation, Just Borrowing For The Sake Of My Imagination…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day Shuichi woke up without Yuki. It was 7:30 when a smell of sizzling bacon and egg invaded his nose. Shuichi lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then Yuki came with a tray with breakfast. Shuichi gasped at the sight was Yuki alright? He was serving him breakfast in bed.

"Ohayo, Shu-Chan…"

"Yuki… um… are you alright?"

Shuichi said as Yuki placed the tray on the bed and sat down next to Shuichi and planted a light kiss o his lips, and Shuichi eyes widened but soon gave in to the kiss.

"What's going on with you Yuki?"

Shuichi said putting the kiss to a halt. Yuki growled a little but then kissed Shuichi again.

"Didn't I say… that I won't work today… that we'll go out today on a date…"

"Really? Yuki you mean it?"

"Of course… now eat up and get ready Shu-Chan…"

Yuki said and winked at Shuichi and left the room. Shuichi was in shock at first, then a smiled appeared on Shuichi's face and he blushed in a rosy red color. He then jumped around the room, amazingly missing the bed with his breakfast on it.

Then Shuichi stopped and started to eat his breakfast in a quick pace. After he ate all the food on the tray, he quickly rushed to the bathroom took a quick shower and went to change. Yuki on the other hand was in his study putting his just finished book in an envelope for Mizuki-san to pick up.

Then Yuki went to the room to change, and then he saw Shuichi wearing shorts in a jean-styled way, and a short sleeve black shirt and a Grey-colored sleeveless jacket that had a hood. Shuichi was too busy trying to decide what to wear that he didn't even notice Yuki behind him.

"You look good Shu-Chan"

Yuki said to Shuichi to make him aware of his presence. Shuichi turned around and was shock at the comment Yuki made.

"T-Thank you… Yuki"

"We'll go out once I get dressed okay Shuichi…"

"Ok… I-If you say so Yuki…"

Shuichi then went outside the door leaving Yuki to get dressed in the bedroom while he was putting on his white-colored snickers.

'_I wonder what's up with Yuki… He's been so nice to me since last night… I wonder what happened to him…… Oh whatever… Today I have Yuki all to myself and no one else!… Yuki…'_

"Hey. Stop daydreaming… We have to go…"

"YUKI!? Don't scare me like that…"

"Whatever… We're going now if you don't hurry… I'll leave you alone…"

"Even if you do Yuki.. I'll follow you…"

"Really?"

"Really…"

"Really, Really?"

"REALLY! Man your acting like Hiro!"

"Then what do you say if I change my mind?"

"……… Ok just wait a minute…"

Yuki went out the door and Shuichi followed like a little puppy. They went down the hall and took the elevator to the ground floor. When they got to the elevator they headed for the garage and Yuki opened the door to the passenger's seat for Shuichi. Yuki's behavior made Shuichi speechless. Nevertheless he followed Yuki. After a little drive they came to a stop at a mall.

'_This is a bit suspicious. But what the heck it's been a long time since I've been to the mall alone with 'My Yuki'…… Oh Yuki… I Love You A Lot'_

"Shuichi let's go."

"Uh… Yes…"

They went in the mall and Shuichi was so hyper active. He looked at every possible thing to look at. Then Shuichi went to the 'Little Angels' pet shop. Shuichi played around with a little puppy that was white and had a brown spot on it's left eye. Most people were laughing at how Shuichi would talk to the animals.

"So Cute!"

"So Cute!"

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Who said that?"

"Oh it was you… How cute…"

"Oh it's you… How cute…"

Shuichi continued this strange conversation with the parrot and people just stood watching him. Yuki smiled at the sight, Shuichi was like a kid but he was much cuter. Then Shuichi started to sing a slow song and the parrot followed. They did a little duet that all the people watching were listening carefully. At the end of the song Shuichi and the little parrot bowed and they received applause from the crowd.

"That was fun Yuki…"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…"

"Yuki… um… can I have ice cream…"

"…… Alright, here get yourself an ice cream. I have to go somewhere for a little while, just stay near the ice cream parlor ok?"

"Yes Yuki…"

Shuichi watched as Yuki went into a store and went to get some ice cream.

"Here you are sir…"

"Thank you… it's perfect…"

"Our thanks… Please come again…"

Yuki made his way to the parlor shop and saw Shuichi surrounded by kids. Shuichi was singing and the kids were all listening and some joined in. They were singing, 'John Jacob Jingle Hybersmith' (sorry don't know if this is the title of the song or if it's the spelling either.)

_John Jacob Jingle Hybersmith his name was my name too…_

_Whenever I go out the people always shout…_

_There goes John Jacob Jingle Hybersmith…_

_Bla la la la_

_John Jacob Jingle Hybersmith his name was my name too…_

_Whenever I go out the people always shout…_

_There goes John Jacob Jingle Hybersmith…_

_Bla la la la_

"Shuichi let's go now…"

"Onii-Chan… Is he your daddy?"

"No… his my lover…"

"Come one don't poison their minds… Their too young…"

"But Yuki… I was just…"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the risk and drag him back onto the car. Yuki stopped the car by a seaside restaurant and told Shuichi they were eating there.

'_This is just like the wish I made on that star… Yuki and I on a seaside restaurant… Now I wish we'd walk by the beach and watch the sunset and when night falls… we'll watch the stars together… Yuki…'_

"You Ok Shuichi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine… sorry what was that?…"

sigh. "I said hurry and finish your food it's a long drive to the beach…"

'_What the?! Can he read my mind or something? the second part of my wish.. could it… could it be coming true……?'_

Shuichi almost gobbled down the food left on his plate and went to the car as Yuki followed after paying for their meal.

"What happened to you all of a sudden Shu?"

"Well… um… I just wanted to go now Yuki…"

"Ok.. then…"

The drive went smoothly, there wasn't traffic and Yuki was just smoking as he drove. Shuichi however was still thinking if his wish was really coming true, he was determined to find out. After and hour they reached the beach and Shuichi went out the car and took off his shoes and went ran to the water to wet his feet. Soon after Yuki followed clenching something inside the pocket of his long jacket.

"Yuki!"

Shuichi called out waving from where he was standing with a very happy smile on his cute face. Yuki smiled at Shuichi and waved back before Shuichi turned around to play with the water.

"Man I should've brought a camera…"

Yuki mumbled as he returned his gaze at Shuichi. He saw Shuichi picking shells or beautiful rocks up from the sand and putting them in an order in another part of the beach. Yuki went to look at what Shuichi was forming on the sand with the stuff he got.

"Yuki can you read it?"

Yuki went in front of the structure formed on the sand and read the words Shuichi formed.

'_I LUV U YUKI 4EVER!'_

Yuki's eyes widened as he read the words and something inside him wanted to burst. But he held it in and he clenched the mysterious item in his pocket even more. Shuichi went to Yuki's side and embraced Yuki's free arm.

"I'm sorry Yuki if I did it in short cut-words… but I didn't find enough shells… I would've wrote it on the sand… but I was afraid the sea might wash it away…"

"Thank you Shu……"

"Yuki……"

Shuichi buried his face onto Yuki arm and Yuki held Shuichi tightly.

"Look Shuichi…… It's the sunset…"

"It's so pretty…"

They stayed a while longer and watched the sunset until it disappeared to the horizon of the sea. Shuichi remained embracing Yuki's arm tighter each time he thought…

'_This day is almost done… watching he stars is all that's left… I know that the last part of my wish may or my not come true… but… I'm happy just being here with Yuki… If this is a dream please don't let it end just yet…'_

"Let's go home Shuichi…"

"O-Ok…"

Shuichi went to the car feeling down, but he still smiled so that Yuki won't be worried. Yuki drove and Shuichi was quiet that made Yuki worry a bit. After a long drive they made it back to the building of Yuki's apartment. Shuichi got out and Yuki closed the door checking it one time to make sure it was lock. Shuichi waited for Yuki in front of the elevator.

Yuki got in and Shuichi was about to press the number where Yuki's room was located. But then Yuki pressed the button leading to the top floor of the building. Shuichi was shocked but didn't ask nor object. When the doors open Yuki lead Shuichi to the door with the word 'Rooftop' on it. Yuki open the door and Shuichi gasped as he saw the beautiful view of the city below and the stars above.

"WOW… It's so beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it Shuichi…"

Yuki said as he pulled Shuichi close to him and embraced him and Shuichi returned the embrace lovingly. Yuki then pulled away from the embrace that made Shuichi whine then pout, which Yuki thought was cute and smiled. Yuki took a deep breath and Shuichi watched him curiously.

Then Yuki kneeled on one knee and started to take something out of his pocket. Shuichi clasped his hands on his mouth as his tears was about to fall. Yuki took a little box out and held it out to Shuichi, at this time tears began to fall on Shuichi's eyes. Yuki opened the small box that revealed a silver ring Yuki took it out of the box and took Shuichi hands and place the ring on Shuichi's left ring finger.

'_I Love You Shuichi'_

Shuichi cried even more when he read an engraved message on the ring. When Yuki knew Shuichi read the message, he took Shuichi's hand again with both his hands, and was about to speak.

"Shuichi… You have been the happiest thing the ever happened to my life this past year… When I was in the darkness, you held out your hand and showed me the light… My once sealed heart was unlocked by your love for me…"

Shuichi's free hand covered his mouth as more tears began to fall.

"When I accused you for many things or threw you out the door, you kept coming back without a doubt with your love stronger than ever… When I thought no smile would ever appear on my face again besides a smirk… You proved me wrong…"

Shuichi chuckled at the little joke Yuki managed to fit in. Yuki saw Shuichi smile and that gave him courage to go on…

"Shuichi… You showered unconditional love to me without anything in return… Something no one has ever done for me before… I-I want to make your wishes come true… I don't really know how… But I'll try… Shuichi… Will you spend the rest of your life with a man like me…?"

Yuki finished and watched Shuichi looking out for any signs of his answer. Shuichi's head was bowed down his left hand still being held by Yuki, and his other hand was now on his chest. Yuki could tell Shuichi was still crying.

"Yuki…"

Shuichi slowly looked up still crying but with a gentle smile across his face.

"You've made me so happy Yuki… Just knowing I'll be spending my life with you is enough to make me happy for eternity Yuki…"

"Shuichi… You mean…"

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU YUKI!!"

Shuichi suddenly bounced on Yuki who was sill kneeling, and after Shuichi's pounce caused Yuki to fall on his back and Shuichi on top of him with his head buried deep in Yuki's chest. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi and embraced him gently stroking his pink-colored hair and gently kissing his head.

"I love you Yuki… Forever…"

"I love you too Shuichi… Much longer than forever… For all eternity…"

**End Of Chapter…**


	3. Wishes Come True

Wish Come True…

**Wish Come True…**

**A Gravitation FanFiction…**

**Chapter 03: Wishes Come True…**

**By: anonazure**

**I Do Not Own Gravitation, Just Borrowing For The Sake Of My Imagination…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It has been a month since Yuki proposed to Shuichi under the stars. Shuichi was at N-G working. He was recording a song his voice sounded more heavenly and gentle than normal. Hiro and Suguru was impressed, K-san didn't treated them much but just listen to Shuichi's new found vocals that was perfect for their new love song. Sakano-san was so proud of them that he was shedding tears until they finished.

"You were great Shu-Chan…"

"Yes… I agree Shindou-san you've been in a good mood for a month now…"

"Yeah Shuichi, you've never been late, you've never had a writer's block and you've written about 5 love songs for Bad Luck… Keep this up, and we'll have an album with 15 or more love songs…"

They all surrounded Shuichi praising him for a month's good work. Shuichi just smiled at them and just said that he's been having a good sleep for the past month.

'_I promised Yuki I wouldn't tell anyone… He said he wanted to tell everyone at the party tonight… I'm so excited…'_

Shuichi was shaking right and left holding his cheeks that were bright red, and gave everyone a weird expression and a 'It's-Because-Of-Yuki-Isn't-It' look at each other. But they didn't ask him and just let Shuichi have his moment of happiness. Everyone left the room for a while for a break but Hiro stayed behind with Shuichi and waited until Shuichi snapped out of his daydream.

"Hiro… Where's everyone…"

"It's break 10… And mind telling me what happened between you and Yuki that made you so happy lately…"

"I-I can't tell…"

"Don't worry… I'll keep it to myself… Besides I know you want to tell…"

"ok…… But you promised ok…"

"Promise…"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear"

"Cross your heart and hope to die… Stick a needle I your eye, if your telling me a lie… Then strike your heart and hope to die…"

"Shuichi… tell me before I decide to forced it out of you instead…"

"Eeppp"

Hiro sat and listened to Shuichi's whole story. When Shuichi told him about Yuki proposing Hiro gave Shuichi an approving smile.

"I'm happy for you Shu-Chan…"

"Thanks Hiro… So don't tell anyone ok…"

"Don't worry… I promised and pinky swear and cross my heart and the rest of that stuff…"

"And Hiro… Could you come back with me to Yuki's apartment?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know… He just told me to ask you to come…"

"Ok then…"

Shuichi smiled at Hiro and Hiro smiled back. They've been friends ever since they could remember and they thought of each other like brothers. Hiro was Shuichi's older brother who always looked after him when he was in trouble. So seeing Shuichi happy made Hiro just as happy as Shuichi. After 10 minutes everyone returned and resumed recording. When it was done Shuichi and Hiro got out of the building and began the journey to Yuki's apartment.

"You sure about your decision Eiri?"

"Shut up… I've made up my mind…"

"So your announcing it tonight after the short program…"

"Yeah… I'll see you later then…"

"Ok… Good luck Eiri…"

Yuki returned the phone to it's stand when he heard knocking on the door. Yuki went to open the door and saw his strawberry colored-haired singer, and his best friend with the long crimson red hair falling over his shoulders. Shuichi launched at Yuki embracing him and Yuki returning the embrace and moved Shuichi out of the doorway.

"Shu… Could you prepare some tea…"

"OK Yuki!"

Shuichi dropped his bag on the side and hopped to the kitchen. Hiro sweat-dropped since he knew cooking was Shuichi's _WORST_ talent. He looked at Yuki who was smiling at Shuichi who was in the kitchen and humming as he made tea.

"Uh… Yuki you sure about this… I mean Shuichi is…"

"Don't worry… I thought Shuichi how to at least make tea right…"

Yuki said smiling at Hiro and gestured Hiro to come in and sit at the sofa. Hiro sat on the side of the sofa and Yuki sat on the opposite side so he could face Hiro. Yuki lit a cigarette and started to smoke. Hiro came over many times before since he would usually do a check up on Shuichi. Cause when Yuki was away, who-knows what Shuichi's doing to the place. So Hiro would come over everyday to check everything, Yuki even gave him a spare key to his apartment so Hiro could come anytime to check on things. Nothing serious has happened while Yuki was out, except the occasional 'Shuichi-Trying-To-Cook' incident.

"Hiro… I suppose Shu told you didn't he?…"

"How did you…"

"I still don't understand Shuichi as well as you do… I knew you'd figure out he's hiding something sooner or later…"

"Heh heh… Looks like you know my relation with Shuichi well…"

Hiro laughed and surprisingly Yuki chuckled. Shuichi then came in holding 3 cups and a teapot for the three of them. Shuichi placed the tray on the coffee table and he kneeled to pour tea for Hiro and Yuki. Hiro drank the tea shaking cause the last time Shuichi made tea for Hiro was when they were in ninth grade. When Hiro drank the tea that day he was hospitalized for 3 days. But he drank the tea since Yuki reassured him that Shuichi has improved at least.

"Yum… It's surprisingly good…"

"Of course I made it!"

"Shu… Why don't you take a bath it's been a long day… Remember there's a party tonight…"

"OK!"

Shuichi went to the bathroom humming. Yuki returned his attention to Hiro who was also looking at Shuichi who just disappeared from their sight.

"Hiro sorry for taking your time…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"The wedding won't be far from today… So I guess I should let you know now, so that you'll be prepared…"

"Prepared?"

"Hiro… I want you to be my best man…"

Hiro was drinking tea when Yuki said this and almost spit out his tea when he heard it. Hiro coughed and Yuki was stunned at the reaction of the crimson-haired guitarist.

"Me? Y-Your… Best man?… You sure, you don't want anyone else?…"

"I'm sure… I want you to be my best man…"

"Does Shu-Chan know?…"

"No he doesn't… I wanted to surprise him and let him find out himself… Which be too much of a challenge for his brain…"

"I agree with you there…"

"Yuki are we going now?"

Shuichi suddenly appeared with a towel wrapped around his body like a girl, his hair dripping wet and a puddle started to form at Shuichi's feet. Yuki and Hiro blushed since Shuichi looked so much like a girl.

"Y-Yeah… Go in the room and get changed!"

"Whatever you say Yuki!"

Shuichi ran to the bedroom and Yuki slapped his hand at his face and Hiro chuckled with his face still slightly blushing from the sight. Shuichi has gotten girlier than before.

"Well Yuki… I should prepare for the party too, so I should be going…"

"Right… Thank you Hiro…"

"Oh by the way… Yuki… When's the wedding?"

"You'll now tonight, like Shuichi and the others…"

"What Shuichi doesn't know?"

"Like I said I want to surprise him…"

Hiro left the Yuki's apartment and Yuki closed the door beside him as he went to the bedroom and catching Shuichi trying to wear a tuxedo that didn't suit his girlie features. Yuki went over and told Shuichi to just wear something he's comfortable in. Shuichi then went out the bedroom wearing only an over-sized shirt and no pants on. Yuki combed his hair with his hand and went to the closet to take his own clothes out.

"How about this Yuki?"

Shuichi suddenly burst in wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants, a sweater-like top it was short sleeved and had a hood attached at it's back. Shuichi twirled around for Yuki to have a better look. Shuichi stopped and looked at Yuki who was smiling in approval. Shuichi smiled and went out the room to put on his shoes. After a while Yuki came out the bedroom, he was wearing his usual polo shirt in white, black pants and shoes and a long jacket over.

They got into the car and drove to a restaurant called 'bLuEs'. Where everyone was present and Hiro incredibly made it in time and he looked good too. Yuki and Shuichi took their seats and watched as Tohma made a speech congratulating the 'Bad Luck' for their continues popularity. Tohma then invited the 'Bad Luck' to play a song for that special evening.

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
Tonight  
Cause I just cant take it_

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
Tonight  
Cause I just cant take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...

**(Anon Note: This is Simple Plan's song called 'I'd Do Anything'… It's one of my favorite songs… I thought it would be a good song from Shuichi for Yuki…)**

When the song was finish everyone applause. Shuichi was going back to his seat when Hiro held Shuichi's shoulder and in a sign language that Shuichi and Hiro developed for them to only be able to understand each other. Hiro told Shuichi to wait there. Shuichi was confused but trusted his friend so he did a he was told. He then saw Yuki stand up and walked towards him.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make… Me and Shuichi will be getting married at July…"

Everyone gasped at Yuki. He was being too straight to the point. Yuki just remained still while Shuichi was surprised.

"But… Yuki… That's too… Too… Early… I mean what about the preparations and stuff?"

"Taken care of…"

"The food?"

"Done…"

"The place?"

"Chosen…"

" The invitations?"

"Already sent out…"

"The clothes?"

A smirk appeared on Yuki's face before replying:

"Ready…"

"The 'Best man'?"

"Right there…"

Yuki said looking at Hiro. Shuichi's jaws dropped when he saw Hiro, and Hiro in return was smiling happily and waving his hand to Shuichi. The others were shocked and their mouths went open. Except from Tohma who knew this ahead of time.

"I can't believe you never told me about any of this?! You didn't even ask for my help in preparing and stuff!!"

Shuichi cried out like a little kid and punching Yuki lightly. Yuki sighed and patted Shuichi's head and messed up his hair. Shuichi looked up at the blond with teary eyes and Yuki gave him a warm and gentle smile.

"Y-Yuki…"

"Don't worry your little head about anything Shu… You just let me handle everything… Everything will be perfect I promise… All you have to do is get ready for the big day…"

Yuki wiped away Shuichi's tears and Shuichi smiled and thought he should just trust his lover. Yuki placed a light kiss on Shuichi's lips before returning to his seat followed by Shuichi.

_**One Month Later…**_

"Darn… Yuki…"

"Hey calm down… Nii-san…"

"That's easy for you to say Maiko…"

"Aw… Come on… I think Yuki-san has good taste… It looks good on you…"

"Your not a guy dressed up in a wedding dress on your wedding day!!"

Shuichi kept whining at the white dress with small ribbons and laces that by the way Yuki chose without asking Shuichi. Maiko was his _bride's maid_ since he was his sister and all. Yuki was in another room with Hiro who were both chuckling.

"You are evil Yuki…"

"I thought I'd look cute on him… Besides… I'm not the only one to blame… Right Hiro…"

"Well… It _will _look good on him surely…"

Then Hiro looked at Yuki who was dressed up in a white grooms tuxedo, (if that's what it's called) and lit a cigarette and blew smoke. Hiro walked over to Yuki and patted him in the shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"A-A little…"

"Big day… Today…"

"Yeah…"

"After this… You'll spend your life with Shuichi…"

"Yeah… I can risk one day of embarrassment for Shu…"

Hiro smiled and Yuki gave a small smile in return. Then Tohma came in the room and _gentle _smiled at Yuki and a _How-Could-He-Choose-You-Over-Me-To-Be-His-Best-Man_ look. Then he gazed back at Yuki who gave him a _Don't-Mess-With-My-Choice _look, and Hiro gave them a _Something's-Wrong-And-I-Don't-Think-I-Should-Be-Here-Look_. He then excused himself and left the room.

"So… Is this really what you choose to do? It's a life time commitment…"

"I know… And I'm ready for it…"

"Best wishes to you and Shidou-san then…"

"Thanks…"

In the room where Shuichi and Maiko, Shuichi was still complaining and Maiko couldn't do anything to stop him. She gave up 5 minutes ago and just listen, well not really listen just, had a present body and absent mind. There was a knock on the door, but Shuichi kept going on and on. Maiko went to open the door and saw Hiro, Hiro came in and Maiko thanked Hiro who practically saved her. She excused herself from the room. He had enough of Shuichi's continuous complaining. Shuichi stopped when Hiro placed his palm over Shuichi's mouth to 'Shut' him up.

"Hey… Stop talking… You look good and that's that…"

"Hweru… Imn glwawd ywu cwame two swwee mwhwee…"

Hiro gave Shuichi a confused room and saw his palm still over his mouth and quickly removed it, Shuichi gasped and gave Hiro a smile and launched himself to hug him.

"Shu… S-Say a-a-again what y-you s-aid…"

Hiro said in between his choke that Shuichi was giving him from his death hug.

"I said 'I'm glad you came to see me'…"

"Shu… I cwant brewth…"

"What? Oh sorry…"

"cough cough Anyway… Y-You have to get ready…"

"Ok… I'm going now… Thanks Hiro!"

Shuichi was going to run out the door when Ryuichi stopped him and placed a blindfold over his eyes. Yuki never told Shuichi the location of the wedding or any other information about it. But Shuichi trusted Yuki with all his heart. He followed Ryuichi who was holding his hand tightly leading him to who-knows-where. Ryuichi took the blindfold off and Shuichi gasped and saw a white hall with an open rooftop and the autumn sky and some tree tops were in view. He looked amazingly at the place and saw the guest sitting in front and the altar where Yuki stood and Hiro just appeared behind him.

"You're a little late aren't you? Best man…"

Yuki said as he saw Hiro slightly panting. He concluded tat Hiro ran all the way here from wherever he's been. Hiro fixed himself and looked at Yuki and smiled.

"Sorry about that Groomie, but I went t see Shu… And like I said he looks…"

Before Hiro could continue the piano started to play. None other than the third member of 'Bad Luck' Suguru was playing the piano by the way. Shuichi was in view. Yuki was stared at Shuichi's look, he and Hiro picked out that dress for Shu. They knew it'd look good on him. But it was way better than he expected.

A little girl named Nana was the flower girl; she was Shuichi's little, lovable, and cute cousin. Shuichi was very fond of her so he asked his aunt if she could be the flower girl in his wedding. His aunt fainted when he knew he was getting married to a guy. But regained consciousness when she heard from Shuichi that it was the famous Eiri Yuki. Nana however didn't care as long as it was her favorite Shu-Nii-san.

Shuichi walked by with his idol Ryuichi who Shuichi chose to walk him to the altar. He thinks his dad didn't want to do it anyway. When they got in front of the altar, Ryuichi gave Shuichi a hug and wished him the best and went to his seat. Shuichi now stood next to Yuki and he was blushing.

"We are gathered here today as a celebration of holy matrimony, as to the joining the lives of these two young couple… Eiri Uesugi and Shuichi Shindou… If there is anyone who is against these two getting together, speak now or forever hold you peace…"

There was a murmur in the crowd. Shuichi was getting nervous that someone might ruin their special day. Yuki held Shuichi's hand to stop Shuichi from trembling and looked at the crowd with a, Those-Who-Dare-To-Ruin-My-Wedding-Better-Prepare-For-Their-Death-Bed look that everyone hushed. Hiro chuckled at the side and was glad Yuki was the one Shuichi was getting married to.

"Well then…… Shuichi Shindou… Do you take Eiri Uesugi to be your lawful wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live… Till death thou you part?"

"I-I do…"

"And Eiri Uesugi… Do you take Shuichi Shindou as your… uh… lawful wedded… husband… for as long as you both shall live… Till death thou you part?"

"I do…"

"Then exchange wedding rings as a symbol of your vows…"

Yuki took Shuichi's hand and placed the ring that he got for Shuichi and Shuichi nervously did the same on Yuki. Yuki smiled at him and Shuichi returned the smile happily with his face blushing.

"I now pronounce you man and……uh… Just go ahead and kiss each other…"

Yuki glared at the priest and Shuichi just chuckle and so did Hiro on the side. Yuki then looked at Shuichi and kissed him. When it was done everyone applause and congratulated the two. That night they celebrated in the same place. The chairs and altar were removed and was replaced by dinner tables and a self service station full of tasty dishes.

"So… This whole structure… You got it build… Just for me?"

"Of course… _MY_ Shu deserves nothing but the best…"

"Oh… Yuki you're so sweet!"

Shuichi said embracing Yuki while everyone was chattering and eating or dancing. Nittle Grasper was playing their song Noriko and Tohma on keyboards and of course Sakuma on the vocals. They dedicated their song to the two and went down the stage.

"Shu-Chan! I'm SOOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!! KAMAGORO IS HAPPY TOO!!"

Ryuichi said launching an embrace to Shuichi who was almost choking. While Tohma and Noriko congratulated Yuki. There was another band that was just playing soft instrumentals that most were dancing with the sound.

"Shu can I have this dance?"

"Sure… Hiro…"

"Hope I can borrow Shu for a while Eiri…"

"No problem… Just make sure you return him… _HE'S MINE NOW_…"

Hiro took Shuichi and danced with him on the dance floor. After Hiro, Suguru took a turn then Ryuichi. Then Shuichi stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"My turn Shu…"

"Yuki……"

Ryuichi gave Shuichi and Yuki a smile and went away. The two danced slowly through the song as it progressed.

"Shu from now on… Call me Eiri… The name Yuki… Doesn't belong to me anyway… It belong to a guy in my past… And that's all over now…"

"E-Eiri… Thank You…"

"For what?"

"For making my wishes come true…"

"Likewise Shu… You've made my wishes come true too…"

"I love you Eiri…"

"I love you too Shu…"

They kissed and everyone smiled. Then the sky rained shooting stars, everyone gasped in amazement and looked up. Shuichi broke the kiss and looked up and so did Yuki. Yuki's eyes was looking for a certain star that he was sure to be the brightest among them but couldn't find it. He saw a small glow outside then he slowly pushed Shuichi.

"Yu—I mean… Eiri…"

"I'll be right back ok…"

"Ok…"

Yuki went outside and there he saw the familiar rich colored golden hair and the white attire that gave him a bright glow. He smiled and so did the certain someone in front of him.

"I'm happy for you Eiri-san…"

"It's all thanks to you Hikaru…"

"Well then… I'm glad everything worked out… Take care of Shuichi-kun…"

"Sure… Will I see you again?"

"You'll see every night Eiri-san… I will keep watching you… And remember… Be careful what you wish for…"

"Or it might come true… Right… Thanks again… For everything…"

Hikaru lifted his hat and placed it on his chest and bowed slowly. He placed back his hat on his head and smiled at Eiri who just watched him slowly disappear from his sight.

"Eiri…"

"Shu……"

"H-Hikaru… It was Hikaru…"

"Shu… You know him…"

"Y-Yeah… Kinda… When I was a kid I saw a star that shined so brightly… I gave it the name Hikaru… I always talked to Hikaru when I was a kid every night… I made wishes on him too… The last wish I made on him before I stopped was: 'Hikaru please be my guardian angel and watch out for me…'… Then for some reason I never saw Hikaru often anymore…"

"So that's why he calls you Shuichi-kun… Well I'm glad… I least I don't think I'm the only one who's crazy…"

"Hey…"

"Kidding…"

They looked up and saw Hikaru's star return to the sky ad shined brightly than before.

**The End Of The Story…**


	4. Notez

Wish Come True…

**Wish Come True…**

**A Gravitation FanFiction…**

**Behind The Story…**

**By: anonazure**

**I Do Not Own Gravitation, Just Borrowing For The Sake Of My Imagination…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-Well this will be short…**

**-Original idea of Yuki's wish coming true was from an episode of 'Hannah Montana' the series where Miley made a wish that she was never Miley and always Hannah Montana… Until she missed being normal, and she never met Lily or Oliver…**

**-I thought it might be fun to try it on Yuki… Where in he'll lose Shuichi…**

**-Hikaru looking like Tohma… Just thought it through… I thought since Tohma was the most evil guy there. I thought that maybe an angelic double would work…**

**-Shuichi having a childhood history with Hikaru, just made it up as I was finishing the story…**

**-Hiro and Shuichi… Not a fan of it… But without Yuki, that what my vision is if that would've happened…**

**-My first Gravitation FanFic… Please review on how it was… **

**(I'm planning to write lemon someday… If I can… handle… writing lemon…)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY…**

**ABOUT THE REVIEWS…**

**COMMENTS IS OK AND ALSO VIOLENT REACTIONS WILL BE FINE WITH ME TOO… HEH HEH HEH… **


End file.
